TAKE ME BACK
by PrivateGirl116
Summary: Follows the lives of 6 highschool seniors divulging the details of their private lives as they spend their last days before a traumatic event in their school. Split perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

September: A Fresh Start

Summer Bishop looked at herself uneasily in the rear-view mirror of her cobalt blue BMW convertible. Her freshly cut bangs still looked foreign, but did an exceptional job of shielding her eyes when she tilted her head down enough. She'd tried desperately to get her auburn hair straightened, but much to her chagrin, the wild waves had gotten the best of her. _Ugh._ Summer rested her head lightly against the steering wheel, willing herself the strength to face him again. To focus on anything except the nervousness swelling up inside her chest and stomach. She wiped her sweaty palms off onto her dark skinny jeans and returned her gaze to the mirror. This time more intensely, as if she was trying to peer into her own soul. _I can do this, I can do this._ Those were the only words she would allow to pass through her mind, as she stared into her turquoise eyes. That's it. She shoved everything else far, far down, buried so deep that, hopefully, it wouldn't resurface until she was back at home. Her survival of the day depended upon it. Despite the long session of retail therapy she partook in with her stepmother the day before, she did not feel relaxed. In fact, she hadn't felt herself this emotionally strained since her mother had passed a few years back. The first day of her senior year at Sky Crest Academy, loomed ahead bringing with it a swirl of chaotic emotions. But, she shook it off.

"Let's go girlie," she said taking one last reassuring glance into the mirror, and a deep breath.

Summer stepped out of her car and immediately felt eyes on her. As she closed the door, she turned around and nearly lost her footing, when she discovered the eyes belonged to Cameron Nichols, the only boy she'd ever loved. She curled her hands into fists to refrain from touching him. Cameron just stood there, his painfully gorgeous blue eyes boring into hers. He opened his mouth to say something, but Summer walked away before he could get a word out. There had been no official break-up, no real goodbye. Cameron's stare still made her go weak in the knees, which had made seeing him again, much, much worse than she had anticipated. She exhaled loudly, in an attempt to steady herself.

To her misfortune, however, she found herself regretting the fact that she hadn't stood tall and strong and listened to what Cam had to say. But what could he have said? He was never one to express emotions.

As Summer entered the back entrance of the library, she once again, tried to reassure herself that she could get through this. No, she would get through this. Her flip-flops made a soft thwack on the tile floors as she maneuvered through the library. Around tables and slipped effortlessly through the stacks. When she reached the front doors, she stood there for what seemed like hours, just staring at the double doors and trying to control her breathing. _In and out. In then out._ She still couldn't quite fathom seeing her ex-best friends. Surprisingly, Summer wanted, desperately to see Cameron there waiting for her like he used to, but to her dismay, the hallway was empty. She continued toward the English hall, her head lowered in order to avoid the eyes of the other students.

**This is pretty short i know. I hope to get a new chapter up as soon as possible. Please, please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 1 rewritten, with the addition of the other five characters. I tried to add more detail and more character interaction. Also includes quick first-person "journals".**

September: A Fresh Start

**SUMMER**

Summer Bishop looked at herself uneasily in the rear-view mirror of her cobalt blue BMW convertible. Her freshly cut bangs still looked foreign, but did an exceptional job of shielding her eyes when she tilted her head down enough. She'd tried desperately to get her auburn hair straightened, but much to her chagrin, the wild waves had gotten the best of her. _Ugh._ Summer rested her head lightly against the steering wheel, willing herself the strength to face him again. To focus on anything except the nervousness swelling up inside her chest and stomach. She wiped her sweaty palms off onto her dark skinny jeans and returned her gaze to the mirror. This time more intensely, as if she was trying to peer into her own soul.

Despite the long session of retail therapy she partook in with her stepmother the day before, she did not feel relaxed. In fact, she hadn't felt herself this emotionally strained since her mother had passed a few years back. The first day of her senior year at Sky Crest Academy still loomed ahead bringing with it a swirl of chaotic emotions. But, she shook it off. _I can do this, I can do this._ Those were the only words she would allow to pass through her mind, as she stared into her turquoise eyes. That's it. She shoved everything else far, far down, buried so deep that, hopefully, it wouldn't resurface until she was back at home. Her survival of the day depended upon it.

"Let's go chick," she said aloud taking one last reassuring glance into the mirror, and a deep breath.

Summer stepped out of her car and immediately felt eyes on her. As she closed the door, she turned around and nearly lost her footing when she discovered the eyes belonged to Cameron Nichols, the only boy she'd ever loved. She curled her hands into fists to refrain from touching him. Cameron just stood there, his painfully gorgeous blue eyes boring into hers. He opened his mouth to say something, but Summer walked away before he could get a word out. There had been no official break-up, no real goodbye.

His stare still made her go weak in the knees, which had made seeing him again, much, much worse than she had anticipated. She exhaled loudly, in an attempt to steady herself.

To her misfortune, however, she found herself regretting the fact that she hadn't stood tall and strong and listened to what Cam had to say. But what could he have said? He was never one to express emotions.

As Summer entered the back entrance of the library, she once again, tried to reassure herself that she could get through this. She** would** get through this.

Her flip-flops made a soft thwack on the tile floors as she maneuvered through the library, around tables and slipped effortlessly through the stacks. When she reached the front doors, she stood there for what seemed like hours, just staring at the double doors and trying to control her breathing. _In and out, in then out._ She still couldn't quite fathom seeing her ex-best friends. Surprisingly, Summer wanted desperately to see Cameron there waiting for her like he used to, but to her dismay, the hallway outside the library was empty. She continued toward the English hall, her head lowered in order to avoid the eyes of the other students because she was alone now. Oh, so alone.

Well, there wasn't much she could do about it anyways. _Right?_ Her best friends, since the fifth grade, had all ditched her for Annie Wilson. They'd taken her side in this useless feud between them. It had started when Annie had transferred to Sky Crest last year, and set her sights on Cameron. But it was Summer who'd won out over her when Cameron had asked her to their junior prom, which was the beginning of many a hard times.

Summer had neither seen nor heard from any of them all summer so she had absolutely no idea what awaited her. She hadn't even bothered to check their schedules on Facebook to compare classes and prepare herself for dealing with them. But wait, that wouldn't have helped seeing as how they had blocked her on Facebook anyway.

Summer was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice that she'd suddenly slammed into a hard object. A wall? A door? No, of course not, the object was Cameron. She immediately looked down at the floor that was now covered in her books and scrambled to pick them up. Cameron, the gentleman that he was, bent down to help her. Summer peeked up at Cameron and saw that he was looking down at her. His face an expression of some emotion Summer couldn't figure out. She averted her eyes when she realized they'd been lost, staring at each other for too long.

"Thanks," she managed taking the last book from Cameron and continuing hastily around him.

"Sum, wait up," she heard Cameron call to her. She fought herself not to slow down and allow him to catch up. He quickened his pace and was soon walking next to her. "So how was-"

"Cameron don't," Summer warned, "just don't."

She walked even faster leaving him there, moving on. Yeah, ok.

**Entry 1: **

I look at him. Every time I look at him, my heart dies a little. I wish he would've just reached out, grabbed, and held me. I need him. No, I love him. Cameron was the one bright spot in my life. The only person who kept me going when my family got difficult. Now, I hate him. I hate him for being so beautiful, inside and out. Secretive, but beautiful. I hate him for making me fall in love, when it was the absolute last thing I ever wanted to do. Mostly, I hate him for not having the decency to tell me it was over. Then, I hate myself for hating him, letting my guard down, and it continues. On and on in my head. My heart's been crushed into a million pieces and thrown in my face. The tiny, dust-like particles have filled my lungs and burned my eyes. I cry, sob, dry heave. Still, I don't feel better. Still, I want him. Long for him. Dream of him. It's sick, I'm pathetic but it won't stop. I can't make it stop. The feelings won't go away. I try and try, but it's useless. I am weak. Weak and broken. Broken. Broken. Broken. Self-induced heartbreak.

**ANNIE**

As Annie Wilson maneuvered through the flood of students en-route to class, she smiled to herself. She felt as though she was starting fresh, finally. Look out everybody, step aside, Annie's ready to make a splash! She'd fussed with her hair-in the mirror of her private bathroom- for roughly an hour and a half. The end result: curled perfection. Annie's blonde ringlets perfectly framed her heart-shaped face. Annie was absolutely certain of one thing. This year, Cameron Nichols would be hers, once and for all. Cemented in the fact that he and Summer were now officially over. Her heartbeat sped up at the mere thought of her and Cameron finally together. She was proud of herself for surviving the past school year watching Cameron follow Summer Bishop around. Dark blue eyes glued to her 24/7. No. She wasn't going to do this. Annie shook thoughts of the past from her head. She walked into her Humanities class and was shocked to see Cameron sitting at a desk in the second row. To her dismay, she found that Summer was in the class as well. But she was sitting on the opposite side, in the back. Annie breathed a composing breath and took the vacant seat next to Cameron, being sure to watch Summer's reaction as she did. She just averted her gaze from Cameron to the floor.

"So Cameron," Annie began following her plan to win him over, "how was your summer." She watched his face, hoping he'd be happy to have her attention.

"Uh, it was great actually up until the end," Cameron replied, with slight uneasiness.

"Oh why's that," She asked looking back at Summer who seemed unperturbed. But Annie knew she was pretending. She had to be. Annie turned back to Cameron dissatisfied.

"Because it totally hit me that we're almost done with high school," He answered. Annie knew he was lying to protect Summer from more scrutiny, and brushed off the glance he made back at Summer. _It's just pity_, she thought.

**Entry 1:**

I'm confident that Cameron will soon see what he is missing. After all, men have needs don't they? I would do anything to be with him. Anything. I don't think it makes me a bad person, to be happy his relationship is over. I mean, I even feel sympathy for Summer, Cameron is an amazing person and unfortunately he doesn't want her anymore. That must really suck, but now she'll know just what it feels like. What I had to go through last year. Maybe she can find someone new. Which I'm sure Cameron wants to do, he just didn't bring it up because of Summer, because he's a good guy. Soon he'll be my guy.

**TRISTAN**

Tristan McCafferety was late, on the first day of school, despite his best efforts to get up early, and land a premo parking space. He looked in the rearview mirror at the bruised puff of his eye and let out a long, harsh breath. His father had gone off on one of his drunken tirades and Tristan's face had received the brunt of it. He'd eventually dragged himself out to his Chevy pick-up to get in a few hours of sleep. He continued to stare one-eyed into the mirror and heard the last bell before first period. _Let's get this over with._

**Entry 1:**

I hate my life. I don't even know why I even bothered to show up here. With my attention grabbing black eye and the same clothes from last year. But then I guess I do. This school, the prestigious Sky Crest Academy, is the only connection to my mother. She might've abandoned me, but at least she paid for school before she split.

**CAMERON**

Summer Bishop was the only reason Cameron decided to show his face at school. Regardless of the fact that he'd basically broken her heart at the end of summer vacation. It wasn't that he didn't love her; he just wasn't prepared to deal with loving someone that unconditionally. But, there was no denying it. He loved Summer so much, that even with another girl in his face, Cameron couldn't help but steal glances in her direction. He had been overjoyed to see her in his first period Humanities class. The only downside was that the seat next to him was now occupied by Annie Wilson, the very last person he'd wanted there.

**Entry 1:**

Why do I do this? Push away the people I love. I try to blame my parents for it. Like their divorce made me allergic to commitment, doubt that it's the least bit possible to not get hurt by everyone you love. Seeing Summer's sweet face, her bright eyes, makes my heart ache. Separating from her has done me no good. I think about her all the time. All the time. I see her in my dreams, dancing around me. She teases me, antagonizes me, but I won't let myself give in. I won't let myself put my heart on the line. I don't want to get hurt. It's pathetic, I know. My sister tells me I'm an idiot on a daily basis, and I can't help but agree. I know, I know, I know. I could just as easily let her in, let her lips touch mine, and fall. Really fall. I want to so badly, but I can't. I'm pathetic. I love her. It hurts me, kills me. I don't trust, so I can't tell her how I feel. I have ruined her life, made her hate me, and that's what hurts the most. SUMMER.

**BLAKE**

Blake Harrison was sick to death of hearing his father's annoying southern drawl, as he droned on to his assistant. The volume of his iTouch just wasn't loud enough to completely drown him out. His father's annoyance only added to the nausea he was already experiencing now that the first day of his senior year was just three-make that two- minutes away. He looked up from his watch at his father for a moment and watched him in anger; he couldn't end up like that. Blake leaned back in the seat of the town car and closed his eyes as Disturbed attacked his ears and mind. He hoped that the music would quiet the stress that was building up slowly inside of him.

**Entry 1:**

I want to be remembered. I can't end up like my father, feared and hated. I want to be a hero.

**JUDE**

Jude Pearson fiddled with the guitar pick attached to her silver chain, while she contemplated the prospect of being the "new girl" at Sky Crest Academy. How would they react to her? _Silence,_ she thought. That's what she wanted, it was better that way. That way she could keep to herself. After all, her disappearance from Claremont had left so many lingering questions. But she'd had to go. Right? It was the only way to deal with it. No one gets pregnant and lives to tell about it, socially that is. The people at her old school had probably thought she'd just transferred, or went to rehab. At this new school she could start fresh, because they didn't know the truth, and she'd do anything to keep it that way. Anything.

**Entry 1:**

No comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally put up the second chapter. Thanks to Reagan17 for getting me off my lazy bum and adding this. And to the others that reviewed it too. Thanks for the encouragement. As always R&R. :) Also used some mature language so sorry if it offends. Thanks again!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Summer**

The lunch line was about a mile long, so Summer decided to go off campus for lunch. As she walked back out to the student parking lot, she replayed the events of the day so far, in her mind. She'd spent most of her Humanities class just staring at the back of Cam's head, his neck, and painfully remembered what it was like to kiss that neck. _Why did he have to do this? _Summer knew that Cameron loved her, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why he wouldn't act on it. She was trapped with thoughts of him. Dreams of him still. Yeah, he had shattered her heart, but she still couldn't make herself let go.

When Summer finally reached her car, she rummaged through her purse, and it hit her. She walked up closer and peered into the window, sure enough her keys were on the passenger seat.

"Damn," she said, aloud. She hit the window with both her hands then turned to walk back to the cafeteria.

"Whoa," exclaimed the girl Summer almost ran into, "dude what's your problem?"

"S-sorry," Summer murmured, she felt tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Are you okay," the girl asked her. Summer didn't answer right away. She couldn't believe that she was in tears in front of a complete stranger.

Summer couldn't look at her, "I l-locked my keys in the c-car," she admitted, tears now streaming down her face.

"Oh, well that's easily solvable." Summer watched as the girl looked through her bag, pulled out a long ruler, and jimmied the lock. "See?" She opened the door and motioned Summer over. When the girl took a step away from the car, the alarm went off.

Summer leapt to the car and grabbed her keys from the seat. She stepped back and pressed the remote button. The alarm chirped then went silent.

"Geez," Summer let out a breath but it caught in her throat when she saw Cameron running down the hill toward her. _Turn right_, she thought, _turn right_.

"My gosh, Sum are you OK?"

"Fine, everything's fine you can go now,"

She watched his face twist in pain or something like that. He turned and headed to his car.

"Thanks," Summer said to the girl.

"Eh it's no problem, the name's Jude by the way." She replied drawing Summer's attention away from the onlookers.

"Uh, Summer," she was quick to reply.

"Did you get sick of this place already?"

_Yes. _"No I just wanted to get some lunch. The line in there is crazy."

"Oh yeah? I wish," Jude's eyes followed Cameron as he walked away, waiting for him to be out of listening range, "Oh my God who was _that_?"

Summer's heart dropped. _Wish I could say that, _she thought.

"That's," she hesitated, "that's Cameron."

"You know him well?" Summer felt eyes on her and tears started to form again in hers.

"He's, well he's..."

"Let me guess, it's complicated?" She had no idea.

Summer couldn't, or maybe she just wouldn't answer. Instead, she opened the door and threw her purse into the back seat.

"I'm going to Pacific for lunch. You can come if you want."

**Entry 2:**

I feel numb. Nothing seems to bother me anymore. Well, everything except Cameron, I mean. I didn't get jealous because Jude noticed him, it just didn't bother me. It just proves that I don't need anyone because I'm feeling fine now. Ok. Who am I kidding? I'm lonely as hell. I have no Cameron, no friends. Regardless of my ripped open heart, I am still trying to reach out for companionship. I need someone. Anyone. I just need someone to listen and help me through this because let's face it: Retail therapy alone won't mend my broken heart.

**Annie**

"Cameron, wait up," Annie Wilson called to him as they exited their Physics class.

Cameron looked over his shoulder at her. Then, as if he hadn't noticed her, continued at the same pace. Annie walked at a desperate speed and quickly fell into step with him.

"Are you going out to lunch?" She looked at him, hopeful. Annie had put way too much time into her plan to give up at the first sign of difficulty. She began to grow more anxious when he didn't answer right away.

"I think I'm gonna go home, I don't really feel like going out anywhere,"

Annie's heart fell when she heard this, but she still held some confidence. _Maybe he'll ask me to join him,_ she thought.

He didn't.

"Catch ya later Annie," Cameron said as they reached the double doors at the back of the school.

"Bye," she managed with a smile. Much to her chagrin, Cameron did not return it. Slightly angry, she turned around and headed to her locker. Holly and Kirsten were there waiting when she arrived.

"Hiyeeee," they said in unison as Annie approached them. She didn't respond to them, just opened her locker and returned her materials to their labeled spaces.

"What's wrong Annie," Holly inquired. Annie didn't want to talk about it. She was too embarrassed.

"Is it Cameron," It was Kirsten's turn to ask.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." She was much sterner this time. _Just, shut up, _she thought. _Leave it alone._

The looks on their faces made Annie regret the sharpness of her tone. "Let's go to Pacific."

They smiled.

"And let's not talk about boys at all, k?"

They nodded. Annie shut her locker and strolled back to the rear exit.

**Entry 2: **

I'm troubled. Every effort I have made thus far has gone unnoticed. Should I just dye my hair dark brown and buy fake blue contacts? Will Cameron notice me then? Lord almighty. I am so sick of that bitch Summer. Even though they aren't together, Cameron's still under her spell. And here I am so freaking lonely. I just wish for once that I could get what I want. You know? It's so frustrating to be ignored when you are giving it your all. I, unlike Summer, am taking a chance with my heart, and still losing. I need to get it together and pick up the pace. Cameron needs to know how serious I am. I don't wanna be alone at Christmas time. No one does.

**Tristan**

Tristan McCafferety splashed cold water on his face hoping to reduce the swelling of his black eye before work. He wanted to avoid being interrogated by Manny, his boss at the Pacific. Tristan dried his face, carefully patting over his puffed eye, then buttoned his shirt. He picked his messenger bag from the floor and slung it over his shoulder. He was pleased by his senior schedule, because it allowed him to pick up more hours at the diner. The rent wasn't going to pay itself. His father sure wasn't going to either. Nope, Tristan's dad would rather sit on his drunk, un-employed ass all day. The counselor's at school were trying to prepare him for "life in the real world," but Tristan didn't need any advice on reality, he had too much of his own to deal with. He already had bills to pay, hell he could teach money management better than any teacher at Sky Crest. He let out a long sigh and tucked in his shirt. He had a job to do.

**Entry 2: **

Is it selfish to ask, "Why me?" I mean, I just don't understand. What was the deciding factor that forced me to become the parent? I am so sick of hearing the counselors at school lecture me about responsibility, and self-sufficiency. It's unnecessary for them to constantly remind me of my daily life.

**Cameron**

Cameron Nichols pushed angrily through the double doors, and inhaled the rush of fresh air that met him. He wanted to find Summer, to talk to her, to convince her to come back to him. Maybe he'd see her in the lot. Why did it have to be Annie that was chasing after him? Why couldn't it be Summer? He knew why. He'd broken _her _heart, not the other way around. Cameron knew he was being selfish, and stubborn. He was aware of it all. He was just too weak to deal with any of it. What was it that Ashley said? _Cameron you have to make the "Big Gesture." _Whatthe Hell was that supposed to mean? _Stop kidding yourself, _he thought, _you know exactly what you have to do. _Just then, as if the universe was speaking to him, Cameron heard Summer's car alarm beeping wildly. He rushed worriedly down the hill toward where Summer's car was parked when he saw her that morning. _Perfect._

**Entry 2:**

I don't know what to do. How to help Summer see. Maybe I do, though. Maybe all I have to do is tell her the truth. Tell her how I feel. At the same time though, I am scared to death. What will she say? Will she even give me the chance to talk to her? "I'm crazy. Crazy for your love," that's all I want to say to her. That's it.

**Blake**

Blake Harrison was feeling great as he strolled down the hallway waiting to hear the bell signaling the end of the period. He jerked his head and looked down the tech wing when he heard a commotion. It was two on one and the underclassman from his Pre-Calculus class had drawn the short straw. "Hey," Blake shouted, the two looked up from the pinned kid, then went right back to pummeling him. "Hey, stop that! Stop it now!" Blake took off down the hall in a full out sprint. He swung and smashed his fist into the first kid's face, and he fell to the tile. The second jumped on his back, Blake backed into the wall, hard. He backed up twice, three times, then a fourth, until the kid released his grip. _Oh, fuck, _Blake thought as Vice Principal Watts yanked him by the shirt, away from the group. Blake threw his hands up in mock-surrender as other faculty began to surround the scene. What Blake was most upset over was that he didn't get to see if the victim was alright. When Sky Crest's Principal approached, he locked eyes with Blake.

"Get in my office. Now," He ordered.

Blake walked quickly to the East Wing, greeted M.J. - most often referred to as Mrs. Johnson the Principal's secretary- and went right into his office. He let out a long sigh as he sank into the couch opposite the desk.

"I can't even get one day without your nonsense, can I?" Principal Wheeler sat angrily down in his leather office chair. "The first day and I already have to deal with your miscreant behavior!"

"Look-" Blake was abruptly cut off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Mr. Harrison, it is very clear you did not learn a thing from your brother's mistakes,"

Blake stood up, blood boiling and slammed his hand on the desk. He leaned over it, right in Principal Wheeler's face and said, "How dare you bring my brother into this, now I was only defending someone I thought was in trouble. You should be thanking me, not lecturing me. You think you're tired of seeing me? Just imagine how I am feeling, I hate your _fucking _guts. It's your fault Sonny went off the deepend. It was your constant nagging, and condescension that pushed him over the edge. As for me, I could care less what you think or have to say, so how 'bout doing us both a favor, and leave me the hell alone?" With that, Blake stormed out of the office leaving Wheeler dumbfounded and nonresponsive.

**Entry 2:**

My older brother Sonny committed suicide last year. He didn't leave a note, just his childhood teddy bear on my bed. I'm not over it, won't ever be. Sonny tried very hard to shield me from my father's wrath. He took the blows to his ego and pride so I wouldn't have to suffer. That's why I am trying so hard to help those who are unable to help themselves. I want my brother to be proud of me, even though he's no longer here.

**JUDE**

Jude Pearson felt genuinely sorry for the teenage girl sitting across from her, pouring her guts across the diner's table. Whoever this Cameron guy was, he'd hurt Summer real bad. Summer didn't look at Jude while she told the story of her heartbreak, and there was a puddle of tears forming beneath her face. Until now, Jude's plan was to avoid any sort of social contact with anyone. However, it was clear that Summer needed a friend so the plan was abandoned. Putting herself in Summer's place, Jude reached out and placed a hand on top of hers. She smiled reassuringly at Summer when her head popped up.

"Don't worry about him. There are plenty of guys out there." Jude said.

"I know that, it's just that I don't want anyone else." Jude could sympathize, before she got pregnant, her boyfriend Grant seemed like her only option. She'd loved him more than she ever thought possible. Once he found out that Jude was carrying his child though, Grant stepped out of the picture. He broke Jude's heart and that of her unborn child. So here she was alone in a new place, trying to go to school, work, and take care of a four-month-old. Jude looked at Summer and wondered if she could trust her with this secret. _Not yet. _

"I think I'm ready to head back now," Summer said interrupting Jude's thoughts.

"Alrighty," Jude waited for Summer to pay the waitress before she got up. As Jude stood up and grabbed her bag she was suddenly pushed back into the booth when someone blew past her toward the kitchen.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry," the guy said, eyes wide – well the one that wasn't blue.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," She looked at his name tag standing back up. _Tristan, he works here. _

"Alright," he said then continued hastily toward the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Summer said slightly mocking Jude's earlier comment, as she approached the table. Jude just smiled. She had a friend and now a mystery. She was determined to find out about this Tristan guy.

**Entry 2:**

I don't understand why it's so easy for me to abandon my defenses and allow myself to socialize with people. One day and I've already made a friend and spotted a fox. I'm not trying to get tied up in anymore entanglements. They just seem to fall on my plate. I just wish I could be a normal teenager with no responsibilities or priorities. Then I would have no problem being friends with Summer or possibly talking with Tristan. Instead, I am a mother and can be nothing else but that.


End file.
